Cartier and Calculus
by starrynightstarryeyes
Summary: a present day spin on what the pretty committee's junior year looks like.
1. Chapter 1

" _Gawd, Leesh, could you be any more dense?!"_

" _Uhm, that depends on what you consider dense. Does sense include how thick Strawberry is looking since coming back from her Thanksgiving break in Maine? Like, did she spend all week eating, or?"_

" _You know, that's kind of harsh, chica…."_

" _Dyl, you know I'm the first body positive supporter. But like….is that healthy?"_

" _Does it matter? Like, does it change anything to you?"_

" _Okay Kris, what stick is up your ass?"_

" _Maybe we should be asking you the same question, Alicia."_

" _Maybe no one asked you, Kuh-laire."_

" _Can we do an attitude adjustment_ _ **realllll**_ _quick?"_ Massie asked, tossing her flat-ironed silky chestnut locks over her left shoulder and turning to look her four friends dead in the eye.

" _Are you on your period early or something? My app says you aren't due for another two weeks, so if you have some sort of problem, let's address this now because I am so not into this attitude and I will not continue to plan our annual Christmas Gala with your Grinch-like demaner."_

" _I am nawt!"_ Alicia shrieked in embarrassment, crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her dark eyes at Massie before softening her gaze.

The five were currently sitting at Table Eighteen in the cafeteria of Westchester Preparatory, their parents high school of choice. Even though their school setting would change, their cafeteria table number would never waiver. The school held the just about the same level of prestige as BOCD did, but it had access to better colleges and BOCD recently changed to only hold up to the ninth grade.

Westchester Prep was a private school and an all girls school, where the girls were allowed to accessorize their uniforms however they liked as long as it wasn't too distracting or other the top and their school's logo was easy to be read/seen. It was similar to how Octavian Country Day was back in the past, where they had a brother school that they would hold events with and collaborate with on sporting events and the like.

But, the Pretty Committee members were currently in eleventh grade and were constantly trying to secure their alpha status against the other girl groups in the school. Westchester Preparatory was the only high school in Westchester for girls, where OCD was one of the multiple middle schools. Now, there's more competition and the past two years has been hard on each of the girls. Now, they're juniors and finally have more of a solid space in the social atmosphere of WP.

* * *

Massie had her battle with her eating disorder towards the end of sophomore year when Landon Crane moved back to Westchester and her and Derrington had been off at that moment. Landon had mentally destroyed her, and since her recovery Derrick had been worrying about the next time he'd come strolling back into town.

Alicia, during her freshman year, had her parents separation to deal with at home. Her mother moved out and got an apartment in SoHo for a year until her and Len worked their issues out. But, during that time Alicia was never home, which led to her boy-crazy self going extra wild which then began to take a toll on her relationship with Josh.

Dylan and her family's reality show took a toll on her mental state. For the past six months, she's been going through intensive therapy behind closed doors because she can't take the serious invasion of privacy. Her sister's love it, but sometimes a girl wants to be able to go get herself a fucking frappuccino when she's PMSing and not have TMZ recording the whole thing, you know?

Kristen is overworked, underpaid and seriously getting sick of it. She works two jobs at the local mall, one at Hollister and one at their sister store Abercrombie, and she can't seem to have enough time to work and make the money she needs to support the lifestyle her friends want her to live and to keep up with her grades, and it's finally starting to show this semester.

Claire's tired of being the good girl in the group. Her and Cam are looked at as the boring couple, and she's been ready to amp up their relationship and her image for so long, but when she starts getting involved with seedy drugs and dive bars with Layne Abeley maybe she isn't what the Pretty Committee or Cam Fisher wants?

* * *

It wasn't that the other groups were close to taking their status, it was just important for the Pretty Committee that the other girls in the school knew there was no chance at that ever happening. So, the girls did what they did best - they cheated and lied and schemed their way through freshman and sophomore year and now they're almost halfway through junior year with this party being all they have to show for all their effort the past two and a half years.

" _I'm just stressing is all. I know we want to throw it at the Country Club this year, but Len doesn't think they'll give us the space because they have prior commitments and something about us planning earlier and blah blah. So, that's off the list."_

" _Fuck, really?"_

" _I know, I'm sorry, I couldn't pull through. I'll figure something else out."_

" _It's fine, Leesh. Claire, did your mom agree about helping with floral arrangements? She needs to help guide the florist that day, Kendra won't be around until four and I can-nawt have that going south."_

" _Yes, she said she would love to and wants to meet with you next week to go over details so she knows day of what to expect."_

" _Perfect. Dyl, did you get your mom's OK on the sponsorship?"_

" _Yep! She said Lisa her assistant will be emailing you tomorrow with the details in terms of swag bag contents, pictures of the backdrop and what she wants said in your speech."_

" _Done, and done. K-Greg, where are we with dates?"_

" _Well…."_

" _Well?"_ Massie echoed, making all the girls halt their movements. Dylan was mid-stirring her non-fat soy latte, Claire was e-mailing from her Chromebook, Alicia was touching up her Fenty Beauty liquid lipstick and Massie was checking off the updates she was receiving on her iPhone Notes App.

Kristen still scrimmaged with a bunch of the soccer boys on the weekends, saying that they gave her better conditioning and training than most of the other girls on her own team did. They weren't afraid to get down and dirty with her because they knew she could handle it, they knew Kristen was tough and she could give it right back to them.

Since Kristen still had that connection every week, Massie was relying on her friend to secure the girls some super hawt/hart dates for their gala. Everyone at Westchester knew that the Pretty Committee had a claim on Men's Soccer, so it was expected of them to show up with a few of the boys.

Alicia and Josh were now together for four years, but everyone was waiting for them to split. Alicia was constantly being seen with other guys, and Josh was normally spotted in the dingy Manhattan bars with his fake ID and a few hot blondes. Their split would be best for everyone, and there were running bets on when it'll happen.

Massie and Derrick are constantly on and off. Currently, they are off and Massie is desperate to throw him a bone. Namely, a Stella black off the shoulder floor length gown covered in sequins with a slit up the right thigh and the chest draped over. If by the time their gala happened Derrick didn't get his act together, then another soccer boy would have to enjoy it for the night.

Claire and Cam are the ultimate high school sweethearts, the ones who make you so nauseous you know they'll most likely get married or pregnant before graduation. They're so perfect it hurts, always caring about each other's feelings and going out of their way for each other. They have date nights every Tuesday and he has game nights with his boys every Friday while she has her sleepovers at Massie's with the girls every Friday night.

Kristen and Chris Plovert and Dylan had some weird love triangle going on for a while, because Chris couldn't make up his mind and Dylan couldn't share and Kristen didn't want to feel like a second option when Dylan wasn't home. Now, the three of them are single and trying to pick up the pieces, both in their love life and their individual friendships. Kristen and Dylan are better now, but Chris and the girls have a lot of work to do.

" _Well, I haven't gotten a yes or no yet."_

" _Why not?"_

" _Well for one, there is no theme."_

" _Yet, it's just not announced yet."_

" _Ya, but you know how these boys are. They need to know in advance so they have ample time to complain and have their mothers plan their outfits,"_ Kristen explained as she dug a hair tie out of her purse and began tying her hair into a tight ponytail.

" _So I have to tell them the theme to get a commitment out of them? Ri-diculous."_

" _And nawt happening, Mass! That's like a disaster waiting to happen! You tell one and soon the entire student body finds out!"_

" _You think I don't know this, Dylan?"_

" _I'm just saying, we cannot afford to blow this now! We have less than a month to go! Date or nawt, they'll come around but we have been super successful at keeping this theme under wraps. There is no way in hell we are letting it out now. Not before the big reveal, at most."_

* * *

" _So, is Mass gonna cave or not?"_ Derrick asked, forcing his voice to sound as monotone and unamused as possible and contorting his face to read as bored as his voice sounded.

He and a few of the Augustan Preparatory boys were currently huddled around Kristen, guzzling down their Gatorades after their last round of scrimmage. Derrick let the blue sugary drink run down his chin and the chest of his faded Tomahawks t-shirt, tossing the now empty bottle to the ground and turning his gaze to Kristen who was kicking at the grass with her cleats.

" _It's like you don't know your own girlfriend at all."_

" _We aren't dating."_

" _Shut up Harrington, you're always dating, just not...together at the moment."_

" _Fair. So, is she gonna or not?"_

" _Massie doesn't cave for anyone. Not Harry Styles at Madison Square, Not Virgil Abloh at New York Fashion Week, so I'd say probably not for you either."_

" _Dude, what's the big deal? Just tell her we'll go instead of these kids and won't ask questions or need a contract to do it."_ Grier Briggs rolled his eyes at how childish the eleventh grade boys were being, then used his thumb to point at his friends Lowell Katz, Andy Walden and Liam Barrett.

He was a senior friend of the group who sometimes came along, who also happened to have a crush on Dylan Marvil. Grier is known for his broad shoulders and strong build, smoldering dark brown eyes and brown hair always well styled in a businessman-like style. He and Dylan typically have playful banter whenever they're together and she's always blushing like crazy, so he has half of an idea that she feels similarly to him.

" _You just want to bone Marvil."_

" _You're not wrong."_

" _No one's taking Massie but me."_

" _Are you sure? Because to me, you don't sound like you wanna take Massie and if you don't want to, Lowell will."_

" _Oh, will you Lowell?"_

" _Fuck yeah, I'll take Block."_

" _Yeah, to your bedroom."_

" _What the fuck did you just say Walden?!"_

" _I said that Lowell would love to fuck Massie if you give him the chance."_

" _You son of a fucking bitch!"_

* * *

" _So why does Andy have a black eye?"_ Massie asked the group of boys sitting in front of her at the local diner. This was their typical thursday night spot when they wanted to just get out of their houses for a bit and it was too late to justify getting coffee.

" _Because he's an asshole."_ Derrick responded flatly, stretching his arm across her thin shoulders and plucking a french fry off of their shared plate before dipping it in his chocolate milkshake and eating it.


	2. Character Biography

**Juniors:**

 **Massie Block** Landon Crane mentally destroyed her throughout the beginning of high school while her and Derrick were on a break. After intensive rehabilitation for the eating disorder she developed, Massie is back in action for her junior year to throw the most killer party of the year and solidify the Pretty Committee's status as the top clique in all of Westchester. While party planning, she has to help her loving boyfriend Derrick through his family's traumatic split and when Landon comes back into town, things take a turn for the worse.

 **Alicia Rivera** Everyone thought that as she grew up, Alicia would become less boy crazy, but now here she is with a boyfriend and three boys on the side (whose names she mixes up) and a slew of fake IDs. Alicia doesn't know what made her spiral but she likes the thrill of infidelity, and knowing that Josh did his own thing behind her back turned her on more. The only difference is that Josh never took it that far, but Alicia hasn't stopped and now he's dreaming of college and she's planning her next sex-capade.

 **Dylan Marvil** TMZ called and The Marvil's ratings are through the roof! Now that Dylan is drowning in the constant fame, she's having to deal with stalkers outside her bedroom windows at night, outside her school at dismissal, and she's been going through therapy sessions to try and get her life back together. Trying to take things with stride, Dylan is now contemplating pulling a Kylie and monopolizing while their viewers are loving her. Speaking of loving, a certain senior is crushing on her and she is starting to feel the same - but, how long can she keep him interested?

 **Kristen Gregory** Kristen is like a workhorse, and is seriously contemplating a new lifepath. Working two jobs is seriously draining her, and keeping her grades up to keep her scholarship is not looking that great. She barely has time for her sleepovers on friday nights with the girls, and forget having time to date! Kristen's mind is going to snap soon, if she doesn't find an outlet besides soccer to de-stress. What if that outlet is a certain person with a questionable past?

 **Claire Lyons** It must be tiring always being looked at as the goody two shoes of the group. Finally deciding e-nough is e-nough, she's ready to branch out and try some new things, Claire turns to Layne Abeley for help. Layne knows all sorts of ways to have fun, so it should be super easy, right? When Cam starts not liking the paths Layne is bringing Claire down, Claire starts feeling like Cam is being super possessive and maybe they just are growing apart.

 **Derrick Harrington** (Philippe Leblond Face Claim) Captain of the Augustan Preparatory Varsity Men's Soccer Team, (almost always) dating the alpha and cheer captain of Westchester Preparatory, whose life is better than his? No ones, but under the surface, things are much different. His family is divided due to financial reasons and tax evasion, his girlfriend is constantly being haunted by her ex-boyfriend Landon and her eating disorder, and he's the one holding it all together. Maybe he just needs his own space, on his own?

 **Joshua Hotz** (Simon Nessman Face Claim) He's Derrick's best friend and his second in command, envious as hell about his best friend's life being so perfect while his life seems to be going to shit. His girlfriend Alicia is always being seen out with other guys since her mom and dad took their separation time to 'find themselves', but he hoped once they got back together their relationship would too. Now, Josh is planning his Penn State bound future and trying to figure out if Alicia is included in that or not.

 **Cam Fisher** (Fabian Castro Face Claim) Everyone knows that Cam is one of the nicest boys in Westchester, which is no surprise that he's been taken for so long. Cam and his family are one of the tightest knit in the town, he's the one everyone goes to for advice and favors, but when his girlfriend starts acting out with Layne Abeley and getting involved with sketchy groups and shady drugs, maybe Cam isn't looking to go in that same path?

 **Chris Plovert** (Matthew Noszka Face Claim) Chris has found himself in a royally screwed position. He fucked Dylan, he fucked Kristen, and now he's...well, fucked. Not only did he blame himself for ruining the girls' friendship, he lost a lot of respect with a lot of girls in Westchester. Chris is on student council, accepted early admission to Princeton, and is ready for a fresh start once graduation comes...after he fixes things with The Pretty Committee.

 **Kemp Hurley** (Julian Wilson Face Claim) Kemp is known to be the bad boy, the player, the non-committer. He's used girls for years, but now seeing his friends (mainly Derrick) so happy and thinking about the future makes him crave that in his own life. But, his issue is what girl in Westchester hasn't he hurt or used? The only one he could think of...is the one that would probably never get into bed with him.

 **Seniors:**

 **Grier Briggs** (Will Grier Face Claim) Super athletic, Grier is the all-around jock of Augustan. He plays baseball in the spring, club rugby in the winter and soccer in the fall. Grier always needs to be moving because of his hyperactive personality, and he's always the first one up for a keg stand at a house party. When he starts taking a liking to Dylan Marvil, it starts to raise some concern within the friend group. Grier is signed to West Virginia College for the next school year, can Dylan really handle long distance like that?

 **Lowell Katz** (Bart Van Maanen Face Claim) Co-Captain of the Men's Soccer Team with Derrick, handsomely rugged in a way Derrick wishes he could be, it's ironic that Lowell wishes he could be in Derrick's shoes. Constantly under his shadow, can you blame a guy for trying one night when he finds Massie crying at one of their celebration house parties after a big win where Derrick is nowhere to be found and Lowell is just trying to be a good friend?

 **Andy Walden** (Stefano Masciolini Face Claim) Andy and Alicia go way back since diapers, when their mothers used to dress them up and bring them to baby model castings. They always were booked together, because of the balance between Alicia's dark latina features and Andy's fair skin and auburn hair. He's like her big brother, so he finds himself in a very uncomfortable position when he sees Josh and another cheerleader making out behind the bleachers and has to tell Alicia...but Alicia's been hooking up with half of his buddy's on the lacrosse team behind Josh's back. He's stuck between two of his really good friends, and isn't sure who to ask for help.

 **Liam Barrett** (Justice Joslin Face Claim) Defensive sweeper on the soccer team, he's always supposed to be helping Derrick Harrington, protecting Derrick Harrington, but maybe he's sick and tired of supporting that douchebag? He doesn't understand what any of them see in him, he thinks he's arrogant and cocky, but forced to spend extra time around him since he's seeing Derrick's sister Sammi for the past eight months.


End file.
